<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pictures worth a thousand Kisses by kitkat0723</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490274">A Pictures worth a thousand Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723'>kitkat0723</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Play Fighting, Prompt Fill, cross posted on tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie and Buck are hanging out when Maddie sends Buck some photos. Eddie wants to know what's so important... It leads to play fighting on the floor and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pictures worth a thousand Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/gifts">Cirrius_Akiyo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aki let me play writer's choice with a series of kissing prompts on Tumblr. I chose #1 </p>
<p>Small kisses over their partner's face. And this was the result after a really crap day writing. </p>
<p>This is also over on my Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re sitting at Buck’s watching Phoenix rising FC kick their opponent's asses when Buck gets a text. Eddie glances over Buck’s way because this was supposed to be their time. Just the two of them hanging out, watching a game or two. Buck shrugs and pulls out his phone. It’s not that Eddie is jealous. Of course, he’s not. Buck gets texts all the time, more so lately since the 118 had been back in the news thanks to another highrise rescue that they took place in. Eddie isn’t jealous that it’s probably another woman texting Buck, or heaven forbid Taylor Kelly. Just thinking about that woman makes Eddie’s lip curl. He generally tries to like people, but there was something he couldn’t stand about the reporter.     </p>
<p>Eddie excuses himself, not wanting to see Buck look at his phone and make heart eyes at it. What Eddie would really like, but that he’d never admit to Buck was that he wanted those stunning blue eyes on him. Loving Buck isn’t new to him, it’s something he’s lived with for three years, comes to him as easy as breathing. So to see Buck go on date after date, kind of blows, but Eddie is dealing with it. Or he was. After taking a deep breath and getting some more beer and snagging the corn chips from the counter he heads back into the living room. Buck’s still smiling at his phone blushing slightly. He tilts his phone up as Eddie walks by. Eddie sets the beers and chips on the table, directs his attention to the television as Phoenix dribbles the ball down the field. It isn’t until Buck lets out an, “Oh man.” That Eddie turns back in.   </p>
<p>Buck’s face is flushed and Eddie knows it’s not from the beer. Buck’s still on his first one. The second sits on the warn wood table dripping condensation.   </p>
<p> “What?” Eddie’s perplexed at the fact a text could make Buck flush so red.   </p>
<p>Buck turns wide eyes to his and keeps his phone away from Eddie’s viewing. “Oh ah,” Buck clears his throat, flits his eyes to the side before looking back at Eddie. “Nothing, just Maddie texting me some pictures she found. Her stuff that she’d earmarked from Hershey just got here. She and Chim are going through it.”   </p>
<p>Eddie smiles a bit, happy Maddie can go through her things without incident and that she has Chim with her. He liked Buck’s sister. But he’s puzzled as to why Buck would flush over photos. “What kind of pictures?”   </p>
<p>“Baby photos of me,” Buck mumbled, looking at the phone again. </p>
<p>Eddie’s grin spreads, pretty sure he heard right. “What was that?”   </p>
<p> “Baby photos. And no. You’re not seeing them.” Buck tries to tuck his phone away, but Eddie is faster. He grabs Buck’s wrist, tilting it.   </p>
<p> “Oh my god!” Eddie bursts out laughing. On the phone screen is a photo of a much smaller Evan Buckley. Pink cheeks, bright blue eyes, and Cake all over his face. He’s about four or five in the photo.   </p>
<p> “Maddie smashed my face into my cake.” Buck snatches the phone back. Eddie goes to reach for it, managing to pull it away. </p>
<p>  “What other...oh my..” Eddie full-on laughs. </p>
<p>  “Eddie give me that back.” </p>
<p>“Nuh-uh!” Buck lunges but Eddie is up on his feet, running around the loft, even as he swipes up to see the photos.     </p>
<p>Somehow they ended up wrestling on the dining room floor, Buck’s much longer reach being to his advantage, but Eddie is sneaky. He manages to roll out from under Buck, but their legs tangle. His best friend manages to somehow snake himself around, bringing the two of them face to face. </p>
<p>  Buck is playfully glaring down at him. And damned if Eddie doesn’t find it a little hot. “Give it back Eddie.” </p>
<p>  “Nope!” Eddie laughs as another photo comes through. This time with a pre-teen Buck, all arms and legs, scrawny build, with a popsicle face. “Aww! You were adorable.” </p>
<p>  “Give it back or so help me, Eddie.”</p>
<p>  Eddie looks over, their faces are close. He could lean in, finally get a taste of the lips that had stared... He breaks off the train of thought, the light of the fight in his eyes.    “Or what, Buckley?” </p>
<p>Narrowed blue eyes look at him for a moment before a ping distracts him. He turned his face away, only to find the lips he’d been craving to feel for years, kiss him all over his face. Small little kisses, all over his face, and neck. He holds up the phone, conceding that Buck’s one, but the younger man doesn’t stop. When Eddie turns his head, full pink lips catch his and the world floats away for a minute before Buck pulls back and abruptly stands up, tugging his shirt down. </p>
<p>  “Sorry.”  Eddie stands slowly, then pulls Buck back in. </p>
<p>“Don’t be.” Their lips meet again, photos and soccer were forgotten, as the pair make their way to the stairs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/Comments make my day </p>
<p>Come scream at me on Tumblr @kitkat0723</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>